In the Life of Matt and Mello
by Giraffe Neck
Summary: Matt and Mello. Their life, how they meet, so on. Please read and review! BTW please read my authors note!
1. Chapter 1

Matt walked into his new home, 7 years old. He didn't really have any attachments to anything, but preferred to keep to himself. He did have two things he wasn't going to let go. His game boy and his googles. His mom gave them to him when he was 5. She died. He didn't think about it. He remebered it all, every detail, but didn't like to think about it. His dad left. Roger, the guy that took care of the kids at Wammy's house, said that they wanted him. So he went. Hey, better than nothing, right? Roger said he had to share a room. He didn't mind.

He walked into his room and dropped his bag on his bed, gripping his gameboy while his arms layed limp at his sides. He looked around for his roommate, but there was no one there. He blinked and picked the bed away from the window. He nervously rubbed his thumb over the screen, his googles in his bag, his green eyes taking in everything around him. Even the slight indentation on the bed near the window. His roommate had claimed that bed. Good, no disagreement. He pulled down the shade and unpacked, or began.

The door slammed open. In stormed a blonde haired kid. He looked about 8. He was pissed. His eyes focused on Matt, and his mouth slipped into a frown. Matt ignored him.

"Who are you?" The blonde snapped.

"Matt.." He said, turning to the angry kid. Did he do something wrong?

"Oh. Well I don't like you."

"Why?" Matt asked, growing slightly angry. He did nothing! He had been given a chocolate bar to give his roommate, by Roger. He said his roommate wasn't very sociable. Jello was it? He didn't want to give the chocolate to someone who was such a jerk.

"You took half of my room. Good pick on the side by the way."

"Thanks. Roger said you liked chocolate. This true?"

Mello nodded hesitantly.

"I have a chocolate bar for you. A peace offering." Mello's eyes brightened. "But i'm not giving it to you."

Mello's eyes darkened again. "Why not?" he snapped.

"Cause, you're mean to me."

"...Sorry." Was the hesitant reply.

Matt smiled and handed it over. "Good boy!" He said brightly.

Mello growled and snatched it out of his hand. "I'm Mello by the way. And i'm not a dog."

The red head giggled and flicked on his gameboy, falling back onto his bed. Soft bleeps and bloops came from his just shook his head, pulling out a book and beginning to read. He glanced at the weird kid. He didn't like him and he didn't like sharing a room. But he seemed like he would stay out of Mello's way.

...

About a year later, when Matt was 8 and Mello was 9, they had grown closer but Matt still didn't think Mello liked him. He didn't mind.

Mello on the other hand, was a bit disturbed that he was beginning to like the little freak. He had comforted him once when he was still up late and Mello woke up from a nightmare. When Mello talked to himself and found himself muttering about how he didn't get a problem, Matt helped him. When he was pissed off because the little prick named Near, Matt calmed him down with only a few words. When Mello was out of chocolate and he wasn't allowed anymore, Matt got him some. God only knows how he managed. Matt kept his stuff on his side of the room, and kept it neat. He stayed out of his way and wasn't loud. Mello was beginning to grow fond of the strange little kid.

That night, just before they turned off the lights, Mello said "I like you." Matt just grinned and turned off the lights, than went to bed. They were pretty good friends after that.

But Mello didn't like the fact that he hung out with Near. Near was still 7, but very smart. Matt and Near would sit for hours and silently work at a puzzle, or do some other random stuff. They exchanged a few words here and there.

"Did you find the corner piece?"

"Yeah, here."

But one day, Near piped up and questioned Matt. "Why does Matt like Mello?"

Matt merely laughed and said "He's a handful. But he's sweet. Why don't you like him?"

Near twirled a finger in his hair and said "Oh I like him just fine. Mello just doesn't like that I beat him all the time. It's not my fault that i'm smart."

And that was that.

...

L, a famous detective Matt had heard about many times before but he never managed to clear time while Matt was around. Four years. Never visited. Than he had enough time cleared to visit for a whole month! This man sounded wonderfully different. The striped kid thought he sounded very cool. He couldn't wait to meet him. Mello was buzzing about how amazing he was. Mello was 12. Matt was 11.

Mello practically dragged Matt out of their room and yelped when he saw L, and ran to him and shouted "L! I've missed you so much! You're never around anymore... Oh! We have a new kid. Well, he's not new. He's been here for four years, but you haven't been here to meet him. His name is Ma- MATT! Come here!" His words tumbled out in rapid sucsession and L surprisingly kept up. He looked up from the excited blonde to see a hesitant looking redhead.

"Hello. I'm L. You must be Ma-" He didn't finish cause he was surprised that he was suddenly being hugged. By Matt. He had stopped looking at him for a second to see where his favorite little albino was, and Matt had simply walked ovar and hugged him.

Matt stepped away and beamed up at him. "I am Matt, and you look cooler than Mello described you as."

Near had slipped out of his room and tugged on L's sleeve. L happily picked up the small 10 year old and wandered off to the living room area to talk to the kids, sitting in his unique fashion and thumb pressed to his lips as he listened and responded to stories and questions.

...

**[A/N] Hey everyone, first story and loved Matt and Mello, so I had to do one of them. In my fic, there will be no Kira, this is strictly fun and fluffy. I need pointers on what I did wrong, and gentle crit would be very welcome.**

**Should Matt and Mello become a couple? Or Matt and Near? Or no one? I'm enjoying writing this but not sure where its going. Reviews and PM's are welcome and will probably be responded to quickly!**

**Flames will be used to warm my cold toes.**

**No really my toes are freezing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Thanks for anyone who reviewed (*cough*one) and I finally understand why reviews make authors happy. Trust me, they do!**

...

Matt and Mello, 13 and 14, (Near was 12) were sitting like any normal Friday evening. Matt was less shy. He was also a bit more social. Matt and Mello were really close. The red head sat on his bed plunking away at his gameboy, Mello on the floor texting god knows who. Suddenly the gamer deeply engrossed in his game got a call and his phone blared out _'Me and you baby ain't nothin' but mammals, So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.' _

Mello raised his eyebrow at Matt and he blushed. "It's catchy..." he mumbled as his ringtone continued. He paused his game and grabbed his phone, still blushing.

"Uhh... Who is this?" There was a murmur at the other end.

"Oh. Hi, what's up?" Again, sounds from the other line.

"Uhh... Well... fine." He mumbled. Indistinguishable sounds from the other line.

The phone was put down. Matt got up from under the covers, and as it turned out, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants. Just a pair of boxers. Mello turned away and blushed.

"Heh, whats wrong, you've seen me in my boxers before."

"Oh uh, well... I... I don't know. Erm. Well... Uh... I-"

He was saved by a chuckle and Matt saying "I'll bother you about this later. I gotta go." Mello looked up but quickly focused on his phone again, blushing. Matt pulled on his barely striped pants, and his striped shirt. He pulled on boots and his googles, and waved to Mello.

Mello grumbled at himself after Matt left. _What the hell? Why am I so weird lately?_ He wondered. Than his eyes widened. _Do I like like Matt? Oh my god I guess I do... _He thought, pulling at his hair gently.

...

Matt walked in late at night and stripped down to his boxers, shedding clothes on the way to his bed. Mello was facing the wall in his bed, reading. Still in his boxers, Matt sat on Mello's bed.

"So why you so weird?" Matt asked.

"Err.. Why did you leave?" Asked Mello, shifting the discusion from him, while tossing off his blanket which 'accidently' fell over Matt.

Matt paled a bit and mumbled something about "What... Nothing... gghhfff... Near... help... need..."

Mello's eyes widened, piecing together that Matt went to hang out with Near.

"Bu-" Matt interuptted Mello's complaints.

"So, why you so weird?" He asked, pushing the blanket off his lap with a smirk at Mello's blush.

"Err.. I dunno... I... IT'S LATE! So uh... lets... go to bed... A-a-and you need to pick up those clothes!" Mello mumbled.

Matt grinned and ruffled Mello's hair. He got up and slipped into bed, yawning. "Guess that's a good idea... Night weirdo," ignoring the clothes comment.

Just after the lights were turned out, Mello spoke up.

"I like like you." He said.

Matt smiled and pretended he was already asleep.

...

In the morning, Mello woke up nice and warm. He rolled over to see matt sitting next to him. In his bed. Playing his gameboy. Smirking. The floor was clean of used Matt-clothes.

"Wha.. What the hell are you doing?" His eyes drifted to Matt's bare chest. His eyes flashed down to Matt's lap. Thank god he was wearing pants.

"Sitting. I thought you _liked _me." He said with a grin. Mello stuttered and said "Wha.. Huh? Oh... you were awake..." He mumbled.

"Course I was awake. S'okay, I like you too." Matt paused his game and grinned.

Mello's eyes widened and he sat up on his knees.

Matt put his gameboy on the bedside table, and reached over and hugged Mello, his fingers gently curling in Mello's hair.

Mello reacted almost immediatly hugging Matt and pushing his face into Matt's shoulder. "I'm glad..." Mello mumbled.

"But your the girl." Matt said, smirking.

"No, we're both the boy." He said smirking.

"Kay, Will you be my boyfriend Mello?" Matt asked.

Mello's answer was to tackle Matt with a hug, knocking him to the floor. Matt chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Mello's eyes widened when he remembered Matt was shirtless.

"Now that we're together, I got a secret to tell you." Matt whispered in Mello's ear.

"Uhh... What?" He asked curiously.

He leaned in and whispered in Mello's ear. _"I'm gay."_

Mello burst out into laughter. Matt smiled.

...

Matt and Mello sat on Matt's bed, knees touching.

Matt was flipping through a gaming magazine.

Mello watched as Matt's eyes trailed over the page, mesmerized.

Matt looked up to see eyes on him. "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "Don't you have a book to read?"

"Yeah, but you're more interesting."

"How is that?" His eyebrows pulling together.

"You look cute."

"Is Mello being... CARING?" He asked, smirking at him.

"Ffff... No..." Mello mumbled, opening his book.

Matt smiled. "That's my weird blonde." He said, grinning.

...

Matt interrupted their quiet time of at least an hour now and said "It's getting late. I'm going to bed." And ruffled Mello's hair.

Mello didn't look ready for bed.

Matt smirked and said "You're welcome to stay.." While slipped under the covers, after pulling off his pants of course.

Mello blushed.

Matt winked.

Mello layed down next to him, reading still.

The red head pulled the blonde against himself and rested his head on the said boys chest, dozing off.

"I'm gay for you." Mello said, in response to Matt's gay comment earlier.

...

Matt woke up, with nothing- no, no one, next to him, in his arms.

Mello was on the other bed, watching Matt. Matt blinked and pouted. "I'm alone." He said.

His blonde across the room smirked. "I suppose with should re-arrange the furnature than, no?"

"Heh, sure. Ew, when we have lessons on Monday. I'm going to miss seeing you all the time.." He purred happily.

"C'mon, get up you bum."

...

**[A/N] Hey, i'm trying to make it go slow, not rush them. I don't know if I jumped too much with ages and all? And also, I hope they aren't too OOC. Mello was probably nicer as a youngish person I would think...**

**Anyway, please please review, I need reviews!**

**Flames will be used to warm my hot chocolate.**

**Which I'm making to drink while the meteor shower goes on and I watch! Night 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Thanks again for the reviews, and i'm going to try to put up 2-3 more chapters this weekend, but no promises!**

...

**[A/N] So I was prepping myself to write than, well, YouTube. Let's try this again!**

...

**[A/N] Ack. YoutTube again. Now I have to go read chapter two to remember where I was going with this...**

...

Matt yawned, waking up on Sunday morning, but smiled as he felt a body next to his. The beds were pushed together. He got up and went to take a shower.

Mello woke up shortly after, feeling cold. He looked next to him and sighed, hearing the shower running. He got up and began sorting through the papers he needed for the day while waiting for the bathroom.

Shortly Matt walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Mello blushed again than grumbled, rubbing his cheek, willing the blush away. Matt chuckled.

Mello stood up and leaned into Matt, giving him a peck on the lips. Matt's eyes widened and his cheeks darkened a bit. His fingers subconciously found their way to his lips, brushing them lightly. He smiled and waited for Mello to step into the bathroom to take off the towel and change. He wore his usual stripes, jeans, and googles around his neck. His gameboy shoved into his pocket. His papers in a bag slung over one shoulder. He pulled the gameboy out and played while he waited for Mello, leaning against the wall near the bathroom.

Mello had hopped in the shower, careful washing and brushing out his hair, and towel drying it. He brushed it out once more and brushed his teeth, than walked out in a pair of boxers.

Matt's eyes widened but said nothing. Mello almost always wore atleast pants.

Mello smirked and tossed on his shirt looking for a pair of jeans. He found what he was looking for and pulled them on, slipping a chocolate bar into his pocket and his pre-set bag over his shoulder. "Ready for breakfeast?" Mello asked.

Matt mumbled a response, assuming it was a yes Mello walked out. He walked down to the cafeteria **(dunno if the Wammy's house had a cafeteria or what XD) **and took his normal seat, and matt dropped down next to him, shoving his gameboy into his pocket and picking at a bowl of fruit he had grabbed.

"Your diet is so plain." Mello said rolling his eyes.

"Not everyone is a freak and eat whatever they wanted and still be skinny and muscled." Matt retorted.

"You work out enough..."

"So? If you want me to remain sexy don't question my diet." Mello's eyes widened and Matt smirked.

Mello said "Fine, eat your fruit..." Defeated. Something he wasn't fond of being.

...

After classes Mello walked into the room, and Matt yawned, dropping his books on the desk in one corner of the room.

Mello copied him with the books. He walked over to Matt and pushed him against the wall he was near and pushed his lips to the red head's.

Matt pushed back against him, but Mello was stronger, pinning him against the wall. The two boys' lips moved against each others, almost as one, when Matt gently bit Mello's bottom lip.

Mello pulled back a tiny bit and whispered "Impatient much?" As he smiled. Matt pouted and pushed his lips against Mello's again. Mello chuckled but gently slid his tounge into Matt's mouth.

Matt responded quickly but wasn't settling for bottom. They 'tounge wrestled' for a little while when, somehow, Matt won. He smirked and bit Mello's lip. Mello just groaned and pushed him against the wall again. "Silly boy. Thinking you can top me? Good luck." He said, pulling away and leaving Matt pouting again.

...

Mello stretched out, putting on his pajama pants and settling in for bed, when Matt pressed against him and kissed his neck. Mello groaned quietly than asked "What the hell are you doing?"

Matt chuckled and said "Accepting your challenge." With a devilish smile.

Mello groaned and said "Tomorrow i'm tired."

Matt growled and said "Too bad." As he pulled Mello into another kiss, while straddling his chest. He pulled away when Mello moaned.

Matt grinned. "Looks like we know whose on top." And smiled a cute little smile, rolling off Mello to his side of the bed.

Mello whispered in his ear as he was almost asleep "I love you."

...

The next day Matt told Mello he wouldn't be around till later in the night.

"Hey Near!" Matt said cheerily as he sat down next to Near, helping him with his puzzle.

"Does Matt need anything?" Near asked, looking at him, but a small smile on his lips. _He enjoyed his time with Matt, but Matt and Mello had been together more. He inwardly frowned because that meant... Matt and Mello were together. He didn't know what Matt saw in that hot headed blonde. He was mean, and annoying. But,_ he considered, _he himself wasn't much company. Mello and Matt got along, and hung out, and actually conversed rather than the sparse conversation he and the red head had._

"Nope, just missed the little albino." He said, smiling. Near mentally sighed, knowing he only meant it as a friend but smiled wider. Matt knew Near liked hanging out with him, but hadn't had time lately. He enjoyed hanging out with the intelligent kid. He was only a year younger, 12, but he acted much older. Matt didn't mind.

"Mmm..." Near said, placing the pieces strategically. "What do you think of me?" Matt asked suddenly.

Near considered this. _Well, I suppose I do like him a lot, but I wouldn't say I have a crush on him. He certainly was fun to hang out with, but we were just good friends. Besides, if I did have a crush on the red head I couldn't tell him. Matt would just tell Mello and Mello would hit me. _He mentally cringed. _It extremely unpleasent. I hate how much the blonde beats me up. I'm just smarter than him. He wasn't going to dumb down for the blonde to like me, but I did wish the hot head would see that I wasn't Near the genius all the time, I was also Nate Rivers, the kid. And Nate needed friends. The other Wammy's kids aren't intellectual enough to interest me. But Mello, being his close second, intrigued him. I could have more than a one sided or simple conversation with him. I could have a nice conversation with Matt without having to watch what I was talking about, which made the other kids think I was showing off. They didn't frequently talk to me because of that. _

"I consider Matt to be a good friend of mine." Near said while twirling his hair, a nervous habit. He plunked some more pieces into the puzzle.

Matt smiled and said "You're a good friend of mine too."

Near considered this. _Did he just say that, or did he mean it? And did he really like me? That's good news. I have been lonely lately. I missed him. But I have my action figures. I don't get lonely, I can always call L or something. L can usually make some time for me... It sucks that he's older and working all the time. I missed him. He was here last a year ago. I liked when he lived here. He was like a big brother and best friend I never had..._

Matt looked at the albino who had stopped his work, which was a very rare display of sadness. Probably his lack of friends.

Matt got up and walked over to him, pulling the smaller kid into his lap. He may have only been a year younger but acted a lot younger. Not really, but emotionally, he never had a parent figure or friends to help him grow. Matt felt really bad for him. He hugged Near and said "I'm always here for you if you want to hang out, ever."

Near's eyes widened but he smiled softly and fisted a hand in Matt's shirt leaning into him. It was a very rare display of any emotion, and of them all, affection.

"Thank you." He said and smiled up at Matt, than leaned over and slid off to the floor. He continued the puzzle, which was enough to tell Matt that he had helped the younger kid feel much better. He smiled and continued his assitance in the puzzle.

...

**[A/N] Ahem. I don't know if I just added to much Matt and Near for a MattxMello story.**

**I edited and re-edited this last part a lot, so if it has grammar/spelling mistakes, thats why. Sorry about that ^^;**

**I need to add more Matt and Mello fluffiness. I think I lost that in this chapter. Next chapter will jump to the weekend, and there will be plenty of Matt and Mello fluffiness. I think that I will probably start a NearXMatt or NearXMello story soon...**

**Flames will be used to dry my hair.**

**Taking a shower after I publish this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] I'm actually in the car... Have to drop my brother off somewhere so I brought my laptop. I only have like 25 minutes if battery left sooo.. let's try and bang out this chapter quick!**

...

Matt yawned and woke up on Saturday, looking around for Mello. Mello was sitting at the desk, munching on his morning chocolate.

"Hey you." Matt said, yawning, looking to see the time. 10:21. "Why'd you let me sleep so late?" He asked.

"Hi, I let you sleep till you woke up on your own so I could have you late into the night." Mello said, smirking.

Matt rolled his eyes and got up, pulling the sheets off the bed so he could bring them to the laundry room and get clean ones. He was about to walk out when Mello raised an eyebrow and said "Forgetting something?" while chuckling.

Matt cocked his head sideways and said "Don't think so..."

Mello rolled his eyes and said "Pants maybe?"

"Nah i'm good." He said smirking.

Mello sighed and pulled out his book to read till Matt came back.

...

Matt strode into the laundry room, boxers only.

Roger's eyes widened. "Uh, Matt, you appear to be missing pants."

Matt said "Yeah I noticed." While tossing the wash into the bin.

He grabbed some new stuff and strode back out, through the main room. Near rolled his eyes at Matt and said "Why does Matt have to do such weird things?"

"It is not weird. I just didn't want to put pants on." Matt said, while turning around and walking into his room.

...

Matt raised an eyebrow at Mello, who had just walked out of the shower, not expecting Matt to be back yet, in just boxers.

Matt chuckled and said "Enjoying yourself?" While walking into the bathroom himself. "Ah! Your back..." Mello said, observing the sheets on the floor where Matt had left them.

Matt went to close the bathroom door, than didn't, realizing he forgot clothes. He wrapped an arm around Mello's waist and pressed his lips to Mello's.

Mello wrapped an arm around Matt's waist and tangled one hand in his hair, and kissed him back.

Matt smiled and pulled away, gathering some clothes and going into the bathroom.

...**[A/N] Battery died here XD**

Once Matt was done, he decided that it was time for Mello to study so he didn't keep complaining about the rankings. He knew Mello refused to study on Saturdays. "Oh Mello!" He called in a rather sing-song voice.

Mello looked up from his book hesitantly. "What do you want?" He asked, getting ready to head for the door, recognizing that voice. Matt had made his way in front of the door. "Fuck Matt! Now im scared."

Matt pouted and said "Oh, do I scare you?" And walked over and hugged Mello. "I think we should take some time to study. You get so worked up over the rankings and it's no good for you." Mello made a noise between a growl and a hiss, obviously displeased and tried to untangle himself from Matt. Matt wasn't letting him go.

"But it's Saturday..." He whined.

"Well, if we study today, I'll do whatever you want tomorrow." He cringed, hoping Mello didn't want him to do something really bad or weird.

"Whatever?" Mello said, brightening up, but an evil twinge to his voice.

"Whatever you want to..." Matt said, his voice slightly hesitant. "But i'm not going outside." He said and glanced to the window.

Mello trotted off and grabbed a history book and sat down to begin studying.

Matt sighed and mumbled "What have I gotten myself into?" As he sat down and shared the book with Mello.

**Mello's POV:**

_Heh. What can I make Matt do tomorrow... No outside. I can work with that. Hmm... This is going to be great!_

I continued reading, but only half into it. I was much more interested in what I could possibly do to Matt. The options were endless!

I could make him abandon video games. I could make him... Heh. I have possibilities.

We finished studying late at night but it will be worth it.

As we were going to bed, I said "Heh, good luck tomorrow."

Matt glared at me. I smiled.

He wasn't very happy. As he crawled into bed I hugged him and fell asleep on his shoulder.

He sighed and kissed my forehead.

**Matt's POV:**

Ugh, what did I get myself into? I hope he doesn't make me do anything stupid. Look he's being all cute and asleep on my shoulder. Shit.

I am so not gunna be able to refuse that face. And I promised.

I'll have to get up early and get him some nice chocolate. It'll put him in a good mood...

...

I woke up before him and snuck out, grabbing a few bars of his favorite chocolate.

As I got in he was just waking up. I slid over to him and handed him a bar of chocolate. "Good morning!" I said cheerily.

On the inside I was like _Fuck fuck fuck be nice to me._

He smiled and took it, chewing on it. It seemed he forgot it was his day.

He yawned and went to take a shower, chocolate still in hand. I laughed and settled down with my gameboy.

He came out shortly after, just a towel on. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't think I forgot today is my day." My eyes widened. Mello chuckled and said "But I forgot my clothes." He grabbed them and walked into the bathroom.

"Fucking tease..." I pouted. Mello said "Oh so you do want me?" He laughed. I continued to pout. "Of course. And you remembered... Be nice to me.."

He grinned and said "But oh dearest Matt, aren't I always?" And smiled sweetly.

**Mello's POV:**

He's so cute. Makes me want to kiss him. Well why don't I?

So I walked over and kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss and kissed back. I smirked and pulled away. "Aw, someone is eager."

"Why are you so mean to me?" He pouted, but grabbed me by the collar of the shirt and pulled me close enough to kiss him. His hand snuck behind my head so I couldn't pull away. I smiled and kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed and stradled his chest. After a minute or two I pulled away, panting slightly. "Still my day Matty."

I grinned as he groaned in defeat. "It is impossible to distract you, isn't it?" He asked, annoyed.

"All too hard dearest Matt."

...

**[A/N] I'm sorry it took me so long to update ;A;**

**Keep reading and reviewing please!**

**I hate cliffhangers. Don't you? I'm so mean. I'll try and update sooner.**

**Flames will be used to spark my imagination.**

**I'm getting cheesy with these.**


	5. Discontinued Story Notice

**A/N! Hey guys, i'm discontinuing my stories if you follow them. **

**'You Left Me' Was a total vent for my frustrations with someone and I've been able to just say 'Fuck it.'**

**'In the Life of Matt and Mello' was kind of a test. I got bored/annoyed with it. I felt dumb.**

**I am starting another story of oneshots. Some will be shit while others are better. MattXMello.**

**Thanks, and sorry if you liked them. Feel free to continue them, but just credit me. Thanks 3.**


End file.
